Harmony Week
Harmony Week is a new holiday instituted after the return of Princess Luna and the Elements of Harmony, that takes place during the first week of the new year, from Janurary 1st to Janurary 6th. It is a series of six days that not only celebrates the new year, but also celebrates a new chance at trying to be more harmonious through the next year. It reminds ponies of the Elements of Harmony, the importance of harmony, and the importance of trying to bring harmony into their life each day Day of Honesty The first day of Harmony week is the Day of Honesty. It is a day to remember that it is important to be honest to one another, try not to lie or cheat, and to be true to yourself and others. Ponies are encouraged to attempt five random acts of honesty throughout the day. This can be something as simple as admitting that you fed the dog your greens, or something more complicated. It doesn't need to be profound, it just needs to be the honest truth. Day of Kindness The second day of Harmony Week is the Day of Kindness. It is difficult sometimes to remember that sometimes, all it takes to win someone over is a little bit of kindness. Ponies are encouraged to attempt five random acts of kindness throughout the day. It can be opening a door for someone, giving someone a shoulder to lean on, helping them with their groceries. Doesn't have to be big, it just has to be kind. Day of Laughter (Joy) The third day of Harmony Week is the Day of Laughter. Sometimes ponies take life far too seriously. They take themselves, things around them and what they do too seriously. The Day of Laughter is meant to encourage ponies to do things to help others take an easy. Ponies are encouraged to attempt five random acts of laughter or joy throughout the day. It can be something as simple as telling a joke, or even something more complex like a prank, or throwing a small party. It can't be hurtful; it has to be something you try to try and make someone laugh. Day of Generosity The fourth day of Harmony Week is the Day of Generosity. Ponies tend to want things, but ponies don't always think about giving things without the thought of getting something back in return. The day of Generosity encourages ponies to attempt five random acts of generosity, to give something to others without the thought of getting something back in return. It doesn't have to be something of value. Ponies can give their time and of themselves, not necissarily having to give any sort of material object. Day of Loyalty The fifth day of Harmony Week is the Day of Loyalty. In trying times it can be difficult to remember to be loyal to your friends and those you care about. Loyalties can be broken or bought, and it is important to remember to remain loyal and respectful. The day of Loyalty encourages ponies to attempt five random acts of loyalty. This can be something as simple as standing up for somepony, giving somepony your respect, or working with a team. Loyalty is much more diverse than the other elements, and sometimes can overlap. Day of Magic The sixth day of Harmony Week is the Day of Magic. When all of the elements come together, magic, or friendship, can happen. On the sixth day of harmony week, ponies are encouraged to try to bring the different elements of friendship together, and to attempt one random act of each of the elements throughout the day. Category:RP Events